User talk:Entropy/skills/Russian Reversal
Its brilliant :) Lord of all tyria 15:50, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Capped from Captain Smirnoff Icetm. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:53, 14 April 2007 (CDT) There, it's perfect now. Did I miss anything? (T/ ) 16:26, 14 April 2007 (CDT) BTW - this skill is 0...12 just because it is meant to be an exact copy of RoF. (T/ ) 21:00, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Nvm, all skills changed to 0...12. (T/ ) 12:26, 15 April 2007 (CDT) My new favorite skill... for Mother Russia! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:59, 14 April 2007 (CDT) If I would have been the judge I would have chosen this skill as a winner. Its simply the best. I would really like to see this skill in Eye of the North besides the joke info.-- (√iktor) 11:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Heh, yeah, seeing that ANet is willing to go as far as "Can't Touch This!" and Drakes on the Plain, this really could be a real skill. Which is kinda scary thought actually. :/ If it was a real skill it would need a bit of a downtime, I think, since it is pretty damn powerful for a highly spammable 5-energy Hex. You can of course use Regen to get around it, but that is your only source of healing, other than Max Health boost from Endure Pain and whatnot. Which is dangerous. :) At the least, it would bring some more Smiting Monks (primary or secondary) to serious PvP as powerful aids in a Spike. (T/ ) 21:37, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::You need to word it a little better or differently. It's doesn't seem to have that "TV watches you!" sorta tone. Eh... have fun. :) --8765 21:30, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::It's hard you must admit, if you want it to still be recognizable as Reversal of Fortune (real skill) and yet come off as In Soviet Russia... skill (comedy skill). I think that the "TV watches you!" tone is more representative of the "Serious" side of Smirnoff's comedy...back when he still had material to poke fun at. But, this is just a fun skill, it's not really meant to convey that ominous and ironic sort of message...not really. It aims more to be funny in the laughing sort of way, not the serious sort of way. (T/ ) 21:35, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That brings up another thought, the description scheme matches what you'd expect any normal gw skill description. But yeah, after some thought, there's no description that'll fit both parameters well. Anyways, this would be a good smiting skill if it wasn't elite. My best guess at making it non-elite, but still usable would be increasing the cd. Good stuff though. --8765 22:00, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Wait, how is this skill react to DF and such. Cause this skill is probably not as good as it seems. I think DF is still applied first, and while it's a decent heal, it's not going to be "here, have a heal other. onoes! you took 80 damage instead!" I think what's going to happen is, "here's the DF first, oh look, it turned into 35 dmg. no matter, here's a 170 HP heal other." --8765 22:04, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Compare it to Scourge Healing. DF bonus applies last; same for this skill. Developers and Soviet Spies are not that shortsighted :) (T/ ) 22:07, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Heh, I'm adding that to my buff list. Bring back the smites! --8765 00:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Argh! By listing me as a boss with this skill, you've not only marked me as a target, but compromised my Soviet Spy identity! I'll get you... just watch your back next time you're in Moscow. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:02, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Man...for a Soviet Spy, it sure took you a long time to find this! >.> We are all listed you know, and a link to Teh Big List O' Soviet Spies is also listed, so...meh. (T/ ) 01:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Blast! You have compromised all of our identities! Darn you to the Underworld; an underworld tormented by loot-scaling that is! Muhahahaha! [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 01:40, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Teh list has been up since like the very beginning. I quote you, Readem, from this very talk page: "My new favorite skill... for Mother Russia! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:59, 14 April 2007 (CDT)" So you are a hypocrite now, Comrade, or a traitor?! (T/ ) 01:47, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Eh? Since when did my job as a Soviet Spy involve looking for things? In Soviet Russia, target spies you! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:08, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Damn, out-RR'd...well...in Soviet Russia, identity compromises you! (T/ ) 19:23, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Touché. :...wait, you didn't hear that! No-one must know of my French fencing heritage! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:39, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Ahh! I've been found out! Oh no... I hear them coming! To the shelter, THE NOOBS ARE COMING!! AHHHH --Gimmethegepgun 16:43, 9 August 2007 (CDT) am going to use this in DE's contest. Hope you don't mind :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:22, 22 August 2007 (CDT) People always call me a Soviet in-game... I wonder why... --Macros 05:24, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :In GW of U.S.A., you call targets. In GW of Soviet Russia, targets call you! :...Eh, could have something to do with your character name/appearance. (T/ ) 05:27, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::It should be non-elite... and there should be a mark of protection version. Wow, that would be so cheap... :::Prwnd! User:Entrea Sumatae/Protection marks YOU! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you kidding? This is incredibly powerful, and it's in Smiting. Therefore it has to be Elite :P (T/ ) 13:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Meh, stupid fake skill = bad idea. Delete, pl0x. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:07, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Haha, don't let one person's opinion crush your creativity. I am just jealous since this is the only "really good and cool skill" that I've ever made. (T/ ) 00:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::In soviet russia, this skills LOLs at Cobalt. GW Perestroika xD-- - (Talk/ ) 14:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and TY for entering my contest btw ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 14:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) If an American living in Europe is playing in the american sector, will the bug still be bugged? Havoc (Talk| ) 20:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess that depends, is he playing on American servers or European servers? (T/ ) 03:20, 29 April 2008 (UTC) In Tyria - You capture bosses In Russian Mafia, Bosses capture you! + Talk 20:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :In soviet russia, Relic Runs You! also: -- - (Talk/ ) 16:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :) Also, In Soviet Russia, Bear Uses You! (T/ ) 03:20, 29 April 2008 (UTC)